


Let The Truth Be Told

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Crane is in Auschwitz, Poland to meet up with old friends, but winds up in a Nazi Concentration camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Truth Be Told

Captain Lee Crane doesn't know how he had gotten there in the first place, he kept hearing men talk in German for some odd reason. The last thing he remembered was having drinks with some old friends celebrating the under ground rail road in Auschwitz and the Birkenau concentration camp.

Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson were supposed to spend it together with his friends; Donald and Judy Markovia at the local Hotel Olecki, some seven miles from the camp, but something came up, Nelson had to fly back due to an problem at the Institute with the up and coming conference for Peace.

All he remembered having too much to drink at the hotel in his room, after having a great dinner downstairs in the dining area filled with mirrors around the entire hall made of granite.

He had ordered roasted chicken with mash potatoes with a huge salad to help with the red wine; his head was spinning most of the evening, with both David and Judy were worried about his friend, having not seen each other in five years.  
////

Now here he was inside of a camp with others not knowing what was going on at the moment, it had reminded him of a time long ago, for when the Admiral had been kidnapped and placed into a Nazi camp for several weeks.

With this camp, it had barbwire, several guard towers, however with no water surrounding the region, unlike it did with the Admiral.

All he could see was sitting a table filled with all types of food an drinks, including four others looking at his expression.

Speaking in Polish, a young man in his early twenties was asking the new man, with what his name was in the first place.

"I am sorry, I do not understand what your saying in the first place to me." He asked with a quiet reflection.

"Captain Crane, I am sorry, our friend Swenson doesn't know how to speak English, I am Gerald Markson, a scientist for Global warming, Swenson is a soldier for the Polish government, and has a rich history with his family name, the other two are nuclear scientists; we have been here for the past three months taken from various countries."

"Then why was I taken in the first place?" He says to Gerald Markson, while taking a large gulp of water from his glass.

"It would seem that the Nazi's that are here are still fighting the war, some seventy years later, Captain Crane, and it seems the commander of the concentration camp still think the war is still on; along with taking you for there reasons, I have no idea as to why." Having to be looking over at the others with great concern for his new found friend.  
///////  
Nelson Institute

Admiral Nelson was upset at the fact, he's not heard from Lee Crane in two weeks, there has been no message, along with the fact that he had checked out of the Hotel Olecki after meeting up with his friends.

He called his secretary Angie Hawkins into his office.

She knocked very quietly, not to disturb him all that much with his paperwork. " How can I help you, sir?"

She asked.

"Listen , have your husband Tom and security have the flying sub one made ready, I will be taking Chief Sharkey with me on the flight to Poland, and the Hotel Olecki and check for any type of clues for Lee."

With her notepad she made several notes. " Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, Angie!, have Commander Chip Morton have the Seaview made ready to meet up with me at a prearrange destination."

"Very well, sir!, right away." She walks out of the office to call Chip Morton at his home, his wife Connie picked up the phone to relay the message to her husband, who was currently playing golf with Kowalski and Patterson in a threesome..  
/////////////  
Concentration camp

It's been two weeks now that Captain Lee Crane has been taken from his hotel room, with no explanation as to why he's here in the first place.

He does know for the fact that he's been whipped several times during the two weeks, along with his drinks been drugged to get him to talk about something, he has no way of knowing what!

It was early morning, the air was crisp and cold for this time in Poland, it had looked liked in the back ground it was going to rain, with the two German soldiers took Crane from his quarters with the others inside having woken from the noise.

With the guard talking to him in German, he was telling him to move quickly to the fence once again to be whipped, but this time all of his clothing was taken off him, thrown to the dirt ground.

Crane was wishing that the guards would stop, it was taking a toll on him physically and mentally, most of all to get through the days without the chance of being rescued. He passed out from the last of the beatings and left there for the others to watch.

It was getting to the point, that everyone was getting tired of the charade, they needed to find out the complete truth before someone actually does die.  
/////  
On board the flying sub one

Chief Sharkey was in contact with the Seaview and Commander Chip Morton. All of the crew members arrived on time to leave Santa Barbara, California to head for Poland.

"Admiral, I have Commander Morton for you, he wishes to go over the last of the plans."

"Chip, have you and your group arrive at the Hotel Olecki with the second FS2 to be sure to investigate the area, we will be going to Sweden to see David and Judy at there home, a few miles from the On Sala Space Observatory, they all ready know we are coming in six hours, we have permission to land just on the outskirts of the observatory."

"Admiral, I have the combat team standing by with myself, Kowalski, Riley and Patterson to be with me, I am leaving Commander O' Brien in charge, until I arrive back to the Seaview."

"Please keep me posted, on whether your able to find anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, Sir." Before ending the call from the radio shack area of the Control room.  
////////  
Camp

Gerald Markson was trying to help Lee Crane with his pain and bleeding with his back filled with welts, he needed to do something, for months he was hiding, he was able to build a make shift Morse code from the others, it was his chance to finally start using it before getting caught.

Lee Crane was waking in great pain and very thirsty, but, he never expected someone like Markson to help him in the first place.

"I suggest Captain that you try and stay still, while I send for help, let's just hope the right people are able to hear it after all this time." He kept sending the signals for the next few hours before hiding the device from everyone and the two guards on the outside of the quarters.

//////

Hotel Olecki some seven miles from the concentration camp that Lee Crane is staying at the moment.

Commander Chip Morton and his combat team having landed a few miles from the hotel, they walked in without the manager realizing what was going on.

They were able to take the lift up to Crane's room, Riley was able to use the pick to unlock the door, there were no one inside at the moment.

What they found was Crane's uniform still inside the closet and suitcase, along with a map to the concentration camp seven miles from here, Patterson mention to Commander Morton.

"I have a feeling that Lee might be there in the first place, for what ever reason." He says to the team along with sending a transmission to the Seaview.  
////  
On board the Seaview Commander O' Brien was having his hands full all of a sudden, Sparks had called him to the radio shack having received a Morse code from someone name Gerald Markson, he's telling him that Captain Lee Crane is here at the camp, some seven miles from the Hotel Olecki and is in bad shape."

"Does he say anything else?" He asked with concern for the safely of the command staff.

"I just don't believe this sir, there are people in the camp still thinking , it's 1945 all over again, dressed in Nazi uniforms."

"Damn!, make contact with Commander Chip Morton and Admiral Nelson and explain to them the situation, and in the meantime, he will wait it out until further notice!

"Yes, Sir." News traveled fast throughout the entire submarine.  
///////  
Donald and Judy were off the hook, once Admiral Nelson received the information from the Seaview. He and Sharkey had to head back out to the camp to rescue Lee and the others.

In unison..." We want to come with the both of you, we need to make sure that Lee is going to be fine during the past two weeks being missing."

"Very well then, let's go, the flying sub is just on the outskirts of the space observatory, a mile and a half down the road.  
//////  
Two miles from the camp the flying sub one was getting ready to travel to the camp, with there rifles and explosives, just in case they meet up with the Nazi soldiers.

Commander Chip Morton orders everyone to be sure to look for Lee Crane before anything else, until they find out just what exactly is going on. "Let's move!" He orders.

Inside the camp, the commander of the camp was getting pissed off that everyone was disobeying his orders to get the information out of Crane and the others, all for the Third Reich.

The Seaview combat team stormed the camp with having to fired at three guards, one of them in the lookout tower to have his body fall out to the ground.

Kowalski went to check for a pulse, there was none at all!, he walked around with his rifle to find a building that looked like sleeping quarters, Lee was inside on his bunk in bad shape from the whippings.

This is when Gerald Markson introduce himself, and the person that had sent the Morse code.

"Help me get him out of here." Crane screamed in pain from the beatings, but they were able to move him out quickly.

When Commander Morton went looking for the commander of the camp, he found him in his office having placed a bullet into his head, along a letter in German to Adolf Hitler.

The rest of the guards after finding that the commander shot himself, the last of the five guards gave themselves up to the proper authorities.  
///////  
Gerald Markson and the rest of his group were given a clean bill of health by Dr. Jameison. David and Judy stayed on board to give there best to Lee Crane. He's recovering in his quarters waiting to go home to his wife and son, while Admiral Nelson was glad to have him back in one piece.

Nelson had a long report to make to ONI and the Poland government.

In regard to the letter. They were able to figure it out after seventy years, the commander had lost his mind, due to the fact the anniversary of the down fall of the Third Reich was upon him and the guards, and they wanted to keep of Adolf Hitler alive in there hearts and souls, as the truth was too much to be told!"


End file.
